


How Jensen Finds Out About the Mish Reach

by bideanie



Series: cockles ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Conventions, Jensen is the thirstiest hoe, M/M, Mish Reach, Oblivious Jensen, Polyamory, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bideanie/pseuds/bideanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen loves photo ops, because who wouldn't like getting paid to touch their boyfriend? It's the perfect crime- he can touch Misha all he wants, and no one thinks it's strange, out of the ordinary, or suspects anything.</p><p>Or so Jensen thinks.</p><p>aka the one where Jensen finds out that he's not as subtle as he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Jensen Finds Out About the Mish Reach

**Author's Note:**

> \- the j2m knees photo op is from [here](http://yourhighnesselaina.tumblr.com/post/133387628846/j2m)
> 
> \- misha's instagram post is [here](https://instagram.com/p/-PKgj4vVCm/?taken-by=misha)
> 
> \- cockles bathroom posts are [here](http://deansanchor.tumblr.com/post/133294010804) and [here](http://jarpope.tumblr.com/post/133294838863)
> 
> \- the j2m op where jensen rests his fist awkwardly on misha's arm is [here](https://http://casinledzeppelintees.tumblr.com/post/133372206842)
> 
>  
> 
> [where the 'Mish Reach' term was born](http://bbycas.tumblr.com/post/130991212486)

The first time Jensen hears someone use the term ‘ _Mish Reach’_ , he’s in the middle of doing photo ops with Misha and Jared. The post that they’re doing is run of the mill, Jensen and Misha with two fans between them, and Jared towering behind. Jensen falters over where to put his right hand for a moment, before deciding to reach towards Misha and grip his bicep. He has to hold pretty tightly so his arm doesn’t fall, but he’s pretty sure no one can tell.

Misha doesn’t react to his touch, so Jensen assumes that it means Misha doesn’t see anything strange about the fact he’s reaching over two people to touch him.

The fans in the queue, though; they’re a different story. Jensen can feel their eyes on him, watching intently, and sometimes they’ll turn to whisper things to their friends. It makes him feel a little awkward, if he’s honest, but it’s nothing he can’t handle.

They go through a few more poses, one where the fan makes them all wear sunglasses, another where Jared and the fan hug while he and Misha look jealous. Somehow Jensen ends up touching Misha in all of them, but Jensen is pretty sure no one but him noticed. It’s not like it’s anything weird, everyone touches everyone in ops, right?

It’s pretty cool to him that he can hug Misha, hold him, touch him anyway he wants in this room, because it’s the normal thing to do, and no one will guess that they’re together.

It’s a pretty sweet set up, Jensen thinks. He gets paid to spend time with his boyfriend and his best friend- who wouldn’t want that? It’s perfect.

Until the next fan comes over, asking for a group hug where Jensen does the ‘Mish Reach’. Jensen is, of course, confused.

“What the hell is a Mish reach?” He asks, Jared and Misha looking equally confused.

The fan, a redheaded teenager, fiddles with a leather bracelet. “I, um… never mind, then. Can we just do a normal hug with Misha in the middle?”

They do the pose without a thought, Jensen wrapping his arms around just Misha instead of all three of them. He squeezes his arms tight, making Misha groan in his ear. Jensen tones down his grin just in time for Chris to take the picture.

No one mentions the ‘ _Mish Reach’_  again after that, and they go on like normal.

 x     x     x

A few weeks later, they’re in California for Pascon, and Jensen goes down earlier than usual so he can spend Friday night at Misha’s. He’s glad for the time with the family, with it having been so long since they’ve all hung out. Around a busy work schedule, the kids’ school and conventions, they barely have time to spend together. Jensen spends a good hour playing tea parties with Maison before she and West go to bed.

The convention goes as normal. He might have let slip that Misha has a t-shirt with the words ‘ _Run like Jensen Ackles is waiting at the finish line’_ , but he doesn’t think it’s that much of a big deal. Jensen had bought it for him when he was trying to convince Misha to do tough mudder with them, but they’d decided it’d be better if he didn’t wear it in public. Maybe now that the fans know about it, Misha can wear it when he goes jogging.

He then sees a fan with a t-shirt saying ‘My ideal weight is Jensen Ackles on top of me’, and he immediately asks to take a picture of it. He sends it to Danneel, texting her:  _another christmas present for mish? ;-)_

He decides he’ll buy it the next time he has time to spare.

He doesn’t get to see Misha much except for at the photo ops, so he comes up with the brilliant idea of a bathroom rendezvous, seeing as the bathrooms get cleared before they go in there, it’ll be the perfect place.

Of course, it would just be easier to have a quick pit stop in their hotel room instead, but he doesn’t want to admit that when he’s just spent a whole ten minutes thinking of this bathroom plan.

He tells Misha’s handler to tell Clif when Misha goes to the bathroom next, and when Clif comes into the bathroom that Jensen is using to tell him that Misha is using the  _other_  bathroom, the plan is set in motion. He goes to Misha’s bathroom and they make-out for a while until Clif comes knocking on the door.

Three minutes well spent.

The next time they see each other is in the photo ops with Jared, where they do the usual stuff. There’s one particularly funny op where a fan asks Jensen to get on his knees in front of Misha. He and Misha exchange knowing smiles, and Jensen has to bite his tongue so he doesn’t reply  _‘already did that this morning’_ , instead he just says no. He doesn’t want to think of what those kids with photoshop would do to a picture of him on his knees for Misha.

“Well I guess that job falls on you then.” Misha tells the fan, and she gets on her knees in front of Misha. Jensen has great fun pushing her head into his crotch, and he can tell that he’ll probably be laughing in the picture. His other hand reaches for Misha, and he rests it on the back of Misha’s head, fingers in his hair.

There's another picture where two fans dressed in black where Jensen and Misha are on either side of them, with Jared in the middle with his arms around them. Jensen tries to decide whether to just place his hand on the fan's shoulder, but then quickly changes his mind. He reaches for Misha, but he can't quite reach his arm to hold it. Instead, he just rests his fist on top of Misha's elbow. He isn’t sure what it looks like to everyone else, but Jensen is sure it doesn’t look too bad.

“Jesus, Jensen, do you have to touch Misha in every picture?” Jared asks. When the fans have walked away. “You were like, squishing my arm with how much you were leaning across it to get to Misha.”

“I was not, asshole.” Jensen scoffs. He hadn’t even noticed Jared’s arm had been between him and the fan in front of him. Jared gives him an unimpressed look, but doesn’t get to say anything as the next fans are quick to join them, asking for a picture of them holding hands. Jensen ends up next to Misha, but that was pure accident.

 x     x     x

“Did you see what Misha tweeted?” Jared asks him on set a few days after Pascon. Jensen shakes his head, putting down the food he’d been eating to pull out his phone.

Jensen quickly pulls up Misha’s twitter.  _‘You know, parisjackson (on the right) makes a good point, @jensenackles does have incredibly long…’_

Jensen’s heart starts to beat overtime. Did Misha just Instagram a picture of his dick? What did Michael Jackson’s daughter have to do with his dick? What the hell?

He hurriedly clicks on the Instagram link, but doesn’t see their leaked sex tape like he’d thought it was going to be; instead it’s just the picture they’d all taken with Paris at Pascon.

Jensen reads the comment Misha posted along with the picture.  _You know, @parisjackson (on the right) makes a good point, @jensenackles does have incredibly long arms for hugging groups. It's a little creepy, actually._

Long hugging arms? Jensen stares at the picture for a few moments, but he can’t see what Misha’s talking about.

“What the hell does he mean?” Jensen asks Jared, who rolls his eyes and holds out his phone, showing a larger version of the same picture.

“You can’t really see it in the picture Misha posted, but Paris said that it looks like you have really long arms when you look at the hands on her and Mark.” Jared explains. Jensen squints at the picture, before finally seeing it.

“But, y’know, that’s probably not what Misha was getting at.” Jared continues a few moments later.

Jensen hands his phone back to him. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Long arms for hugging groups?” Jared quotes, eyebrows raised. “He’s totally jabbing at you for the whole Mish reach you do in like, every photo op.”

 _There are those words again,_  Jensen realises,  _Mish Reach_. It still doesn’t make sense to him.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I don’t know what the hell Mish reach means!” Jensen exclaims.  _Is it some sort of dance move?_

Jared snorts. “You’re the only one who doesn’t.” He says, before walking away, leaving a confused Jensen behind.

Jensen frowns. He decides not to dwell on it too much, instead pulling up twitter again and typing in a new tweet; ‘ _'Nice of u to notice. Haha. #notcreepyatall #NervousLaughter'’_

He smirks as he posts it, and then goes to his own twitter to read it again to make sure there aren’t any mistakes; only it doesn’t come up. Frowning, he goes to his home page and refreshes, and-  _fuck._  He posted it on the wrong account, he’d done it on the stupid Gishdrone account Misha had made him make. He quickly goes to delete it, hoping that no one had caught it.

 x     x     x

Because Misha isn’t in the episode they’re filming, Jensen only gets to see Misha once more before he goes off to Nicaragua. Jensen visits LA to say goodbye, planning to stay the night before going back to Austin the next day.

They’re in bed, still basking in the afterglow; Vicki having gone downstairs to give them some alone time, when Jensen asks him.

“What the fuck is a Mish reach?”

Misha starts chuckling immediately, looking at Jensen fondly. “You finally caught up, huh?”

“ _Misha_.”

“It’s what the fans call it when you do that thing you do in photo ops.” Misha explains, running his hand through Jensen’s hair absentmindedly. “You know, where you touch me all the time.”

Jensen pulls away, scoffing. “I do not touch you all the time!” He defends. “And if I do, it’s because the fans ask for it!”

Misha rolls his eyes. “I mean, I totally understand it, I am pretty irresistible. You don’t have to deny it, Jen.”

“I’m  _not_!” Jensen exclaims, and yeah, okay, he might be lying, but no way has he been touching Misha often enough that it would get a  _nickname_.

Has he?

“If you don’t believe me, do a tumblr search on Mish Reach.”

Jensen thinks about it for a moment, before shaking his head. “No way. The least I know about the stuff that happens on there the better.”

Misha shrugs. “I have a few of them saved.” He says, reaching for the phone on his bedside table. He pulls up his photo app, flicking through a few before handing the phone to Jensen.

 _Shit_. The first one he looks at and it’s already blaringly obvious that he’s  _straining_  to touch Misha, bending down as much as he can so he can put his arm around Misha’s waist.

“Misha!” Jensen exclaims. “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me I was being this obvious, you asshole?”

Misha starts laughing again, and Jensen shoves his shoulder. “It’s not funny, Mish.” He grumbles.

He reluctantly looks through the other pictures. No fucking wonder the fans had called it the Mish Reach, because that’s exactly what he’s doing in all of them- reaching for Misha. Whether it be around one fan, or three fans and Jared, he’s touching Misha in  _all_  of them.

“I was thinking of getting a few of them framed.” Misha muses.

“You’re a dick.” Jensen throws Misha’s phone onto the bed, having seen enough. “I can’t believe you tweeted about it, too. What an ass. Fucking Michael Jackson’s daughter knew before I did.”

 Misha slides closer, wrapping his arms around Jensen once again. “We’re just going to have to teach you to be subtle about it.” He says, before pausing. “Maybe about a few other things.”

Jensen freezes, pulling his head away so he can look at Misha properly. “What  _other things_?”

Misha cups his jaw with one hand. “Jen, I love you, but your hard on for my accent is glaringly obvious, and I think everyone’s noticed how you like to randomly bring me up in conversations that I have nothing to do with.”

“God, I hate you.” Jensen groans.

Misha smiles, leaning forward to kiss him on the lips. “Love you too, dickhead.”


End file.
